Good Luck
by Golden.January
Summary: Leaf offers Gary a word of good luck before a match. AU. One-shot


**Good Luck  
** **Leaf offers Gary a word of good luck before a match. Drabble. AU  
Rated: K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **AN: This story is unbeta-ed so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

He could hear the loud roar of the crowds up ahead as the current match neared its end, it would be his turn soon and he was prepared for it. Muscles warmed, well rested, and the reassuring weight of his blade by his side he was ready to claim victory. But all thought of strategies and various tactics left his head as his grey eyes narrowed in on a lone figure waiting in the dim lighting of the tunnel ahead. Unconsciously, his steps slowed down as he gradually drew near.

She stood just a little shy out of sight from curious eyes and the sunlight that filtered into the dusty passageway from the arena. The bright dress that brought out her eyes in the sunlight earlier looked drab and dull in the dim lighting. Not having noticed him yet, she stood with an awkward pose; her slight figure neither leaning against the grimy wall nor balanced and centered, an indecisive cross in between. Her head of soft brown hair was angled downwards hiding her face from sight.

But nonetheless he recognized her, he always did. His heart skipped a beat.

"Leaf," he murmured stopping few steps away. The brunette looked up in shock, startled from her thoughts, and for a sickening moment a rock weighed heavily down onto his gut. What if she wasn't there for him? He should have really thought this over before addressing her, his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword. Perhaps she wasn't waiting for anyone at all; no, there was no other reason for anyone to be in the tunnel leading out to the arena at all.

What should he say? Who was the bastard she was waiting for? Did he look okay? But as quick as the onslaught of thoughts came they disappeared with the shy tug of her lips.

He felt the corners of his own lift as well.

Stepping lightly away from the wall she stood before his larger stature, her warm eyes meeting his own. "What are you doing down here, Leaf? Missed me already?" he teased lightly, ignoring the loud beats in his chest.

Her features instantly contorted into a frown completed with a slight cute scrunch of her nose. "Miss you? Ew, no."

"Then what?"

"Well," Leaf said drawing out the word with a sudden hesitance, "I was waiting for you." He smirked and she shot him a glare. "I wanted to apologize, I guess. For earlier."

His brows shot up in confusion, "Earlier?" he echoed.

She gave him a tiny nod; it was almost unperceivable if he hadn't been watching her closely.

"What about earlier?"

"When you asked about giving you a blessing," she clarified, her gaze falling to the ground between the two. Her hands absently toyed with the ribbon on her dress as she usually did when she was nervous. He watched her hands go through the familiar routine of threading the long silken cloth into various knots and undoing them. "I wasn't aware of the tradition and I was rude. So…I'm sorry about that."

Ah, this was about earlier when he teased her about giving him a blessing. His fingers absently flew to his neck, where a string of handmade clay beads hung; the blessings he received. She had lashed out at him when he pushed it too far feigning hurt when she proclaimed she had none to offer. It was mostly his fault; he had approached her when it was clear she was in no mood for his antics.

He laughed, the sound resonating off the circular stone walls around them. "You weren't rude at all Leaf. You worry too much as usual; I wasn't expecting you to give me one nor was I offended."

Her head snapped up at his words, green eyes staring straight into his grey ones. "But still," she protested her hands balling up by her sides, "I snapped at you and that was uncalled for!"

His lips almost tugged into an amused smile at how flustered she looked over such a small matter, but the brunet caught himself at the last moment. It wouldn't do to grin when she was so worked up, she would only feel antagonized, as cute as she looked.

"Yeah, well," he countered evenly, "I wasn't being very fair either; I got caught up in the moment as well, so…we're even." Gary smiled down at her.

She pouted, unsatisfied with how easily he let the subject go but relented anyhow her posture relaxing. A loud hoots and jeers sounded from the tunnel exit, the two glanced over at the noise, the current match was rapidly nearing its end and it appeared the current contenders were going all out for victory.

A silence enveloped the two in the dim tunnel.

"So," she started awkwardly rocking back on her feet, "Are you ready? Any chances you'll manage to snag a win by luck?" The girl shot him a teasing smile at the end of her words.

A grin tugged at his lip once more.

"I'll win by skill alone, thank you," he laughed, "Ash can hardly be called an opponent of my caliber."

Leaf returned his grin. "I wouldn't be too sure," she hummed, "Ash has been practicing hard you know, and you two nearly tied the last time you had a match."

" _That_ was luck on his part," Gary shrugged, "He might have the occasional bright strategic idea, but that's hardly a reliable wild card. I'll win this match." Loud cheers echoed down the tunnel from the arena once more. And he looked over with a frown his hand gripping the pommel of his sword once more. "The match is going to end any second now; you should head back and grab a seat."

Turning to her, he sent her a quick wink completed with a confident smirk, "Watch me win, okay?"

"Sure," retorted Lead sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I'll sit right up front so I can take in every detail of your spectacular loss to Ash."

He laughed as he continued his way down the tunnel with light steps.

Leaf watched him go as her hands fiddled with the ribbon accent on her dress once more. Her teeth worked at her lower lip as the distance gradually increased.

Finally she called out to him, "Uh, w-wait! Gary!"

The brunet turned to look at her a brow rose questioningly.

"Um, uh-"

"You should head back up, Leaf," he advised gently, "It's a long way up and you shouldn't have come all the way down here to apologize over such a simple matter anyway, only contenders are allowed here. You'll be in trouble if you get caught. "

She tugged at the hem of her dress with a pout, "Hey, it was bothering me…a lot. These matches…are a free for all, the constraints are only limited to weapons."

He smiled, amused at her worries. "Ash wouldn't push this into a death match, Leaf. Nor would he maim me and vice versa."

"I know," her eyes met his shyly, "But I wanted to offer you my blessing as well."

Gary's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he had hoped earlier but…

"Well, but I don't have a bead with me," her hands fumbled nervously together as her words tumbled out in a rush, "Misty just explained it to me earlier that it wishes wellbeing and luck in battle and all. And I had no time to prepare one; I mean I didn't even know such traditions existed until now! But I _want_ to and-"

"It's fine, it's the thought that counts," he cut her off easily with a smile, ignoring the annoyed look she gave him. Being interrupted was one of her pet peeves and he knew it. "Besides this tradition only exists in this village, you wouldn't know being new to here. Friends don't' normally do it, only family members and lovers- But, uh, yeah it's the thought that counts really… so thanks, Leaf." He smiled at her, hoping that the dim tunnel lighting hid his warm ears from sight.

Leaf averted her eyes shyly, "You're welcome."

An awkward silence fell over the two.

"I'll…see you after the match?" inquired Gary breaking the silence. His eyes darted towards the cheering crowds, "I have to go now."

Leaf eyes shot wide open at his word, "W-wait!" she blurted out panicked.

Gary looked at her expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Well um, uh-" fumbled Leaf as her eyes looked everywhere but him, her hands clutched a fistful of her dress nervously wrinkling the bright fabric.

The announcer's booming voice washed over the two "And this close match goes to-"

She sent a quick anxious glance at the opening of the arena, it was now or never. Squeezing her eyes shut, she quickly gathered her courage as her cheeks flushed.

"-Drew Hayden! Giving his all, he finally turned the tables and claims victory!"

Gary shot a strange look at her actions, "Uh, are you okay? I really have to go on now, can we continue this later?" His eyes darted between her and the entrance to the arena, conflicted about his course of action.

Suddenly she ran at him, easily covering the short distance between the two. Surprised at her unexpected movement he could only blink down at her as her hands tugged his head downwards.

"Leaf, what are-"

Any words he had died in his throat as his cheek registered the soft quick brush of her lips. "GoodluckGaryheresmyblessinghopeyouwin," she squeaked out in a rush before darting away down the tunnel without looking back.

The brunet stared at her retreating figure slack jawed before his face slowly split into a wide grin. Vaguely he registered the announcer announcing the next match as he reveled in tingling sensation on his cheek.

A pair of heavy, tired footsteps approached from the arena. "Hey Gary, good luck out there," Drew greeted, "You gonna win? Ash isn't going to be easy-" The green haired boy blinked at his friend's exuberant expression as he drew nearer to the brunet. "Uh, are you okay? What's with the creepy smile?"

"I'm perfectly fine," grinned the brunet clapping a hand onto Drew's shoulder, "I'm definitely gonna win this."

"You should sure of yourself. What's with the sudden confidence?

"I'm always confident; but someone had just bestowed all the luck in the world onto me."

"Okay…? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I feel like I'm flying," called Gary over his shoulder as he entered arena tall and proud.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,751 words  
Posted: 1:30 am 7/23/2016  
Thanks for reading!  
Please Review! Flames, suggestions and comments are accepted!**


End file.
